Bitwa pod Sokalem
Bitwa pod Sokalem - starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1677 r., podczas wojny reńskiej, pomiędzy armią Królestwa Polski pod komendą Domawuja Brzostowskiego, a siłami Rusi Kijowskiej pod wodza księcia Aleksego Dregowicza. Zakończyła się pyrrusowym zwycięstwem Polaków i odwrotem głównych sił ruskich. Przed bitwą Wojna wybuchła w marcu 1677 r., z inicjatywy Lotaryngii. Polska, jako jej sojusznik, została w nią od razu uwikłana. Polscy regenci, rządzący w imieniu królowej Gertrudy II, wsparta zdaniem polskich dowódców, zdecydowała się przyjąć taktykę defensywną. Polskie siły miały oczekiwać na atak sił ruskich, który następnie miały odeprzeć i oczekiwać na przybycie wsparcia od sojuszników. Kijowska armia przekroczyła granice Polski pod koniec kwietnia 1677 r. i rozpoczęła marsz w stronę Krakowa. Głównodowodzący polskiej armii, Domawuj Brzostowski, nakazał pozostałym generałom połączyć siły i powstrzymać wroga. Jako pierwszy drogę zastąpił im generał Jerzy Walewski, zaś pozostali już maszerowali mu z pomocą. Starcie Siły obu stron Przebieg walk Obie armie sformowały swoje szyki na polach pod miastem Sokal, na wschód od Bugu - Polacy na zachodniej stronie pola bitwy, Kijowczycy - na wschodniej. W obu przypadkach taktyka była zupełnie inna - o ile Polacy sformowali klasyczne czworoboki pikinierów z muszkieterami z przodu, o tyle Rusini sformowali szyk liniowy piechoty liniowej uzbrojonej w karabiny, z nielicznymi pikinierami z tyłu. Na flankach jednak w obu przypadkach stała kawaleria, a z tyłu - artyleria. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od ostrzału artyleryjskiego obu walczących stron. Działa Rusinów były początkowo o wiele liczniejsze, niż polskie, a także dysponowały lepiej wyszkoloną załogą. Dzięki temu zadawały one Polakom znaczne straty. Widząc zwycięstwo na wyciągnięcie ręki, książę Aleksy nakazał swoim ludziom atak. Po kilku minutach cała kijowska armia - tak kawaleria na flankach, jak i piechota w centrum - ruszyły w stronę nieprzyjaciela. Pod osłoną ognia swoich dział, zbliżali się do polskich linii. Z odległości ok. 150 m. polscy muszkieterzy otworzyli ogień. Rusini szli jednak dalej, zatrzymując się dopiero w odległości ok. 100 m. od linii nieprzyjaciela. Wtedy dopiero sami rozpoczęli ostrzał. Był on o wiele skuteczniejszy od polskiego, i to pomimo tego, że muszkieterzy polscy stosowali kontrmarsz, zaś ruscy piechurzy liniowi strzelali tylko pierwszym szeregiem. Generał Walewski, widząc, że pojedynkiem ogniowym tej walki nie zwycięży, nakazał swoim pikinierom atak na pozycje wroga. Mieli oni go związać walką i trzymać w niej tak długo, by umożliwić posiłkom przybycie z pomocą. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że wytrzymają tak długo. W efekcie odezwały się trąbki wojskowe, rozbrzmiały wykrzykiwane przez dowódców rozkazy i masy pikinierów ruszyły biegiem naprzód, trzymając szyk. Potężny ogień ruskich piechurów dziesiątkował ich, lecz nie mógł zatrzymać. Z wielką mocą wpadli na szeregi Kijowczyków. Z razu potężny napór ludzkich ciał sprawił, że linie Kijowa zachwiały się i podzieliły, lecz szybko świetne wyszkolenie oraz dyscyplina, połączone z wysokim morale sprawiły, że zwarli oni szyki i nakładając bagnety szpuntowe na broń, skutecznie stawili opór. Więcej, okazało się, że zamieniony za pomocą bagnetu we włócznię karabin jest poręczniejszy i skuteczniejszy od długiej, ciężkiej piki, ta jednak miała większy zasięg dzięki długiemu drzewcu. Walka była więc wyrównana, lecz jej szale powoli zaczęły się przechylać na stronę Kijowa. Na flankach zaś doszło do walki kawalerii. Arkebuzeria i rajtaria oddały kilka strzałów, po czym razem z kirasjerami zaszarżowali na siebie. Tutaj jednak walka była wyrównana - świetne wyszkolenie ruskich jeźdźców było równoważone przez umiejętności jeździeckie polskich kawalerzystów. Taka walka trwała niemal godzinę, kiedy to już było widać stopniowe słabnięcie polskiej linii piechurów. Po prostu skuteczni w walce wręcz kijowscy piechurzy, wsparci ogniem silnej artylerii, zadawali Polakom duże straty. Zwycięstwo zdawało się dla Rusinów bliskie, sztabowcy już gratulowali księciu Aleksemu świetnego zwycięstwa, kiedy nagle od północy rozległ się odgłos trąbek wojskowych. To polskie posiłki wreszcie przybyły na pole bitwy! Ich dowódca, którego imię, niestety, się nie zachowało, nakazał swoim ludziom, już od jakiegoś czasu maszerującym w szyku bojowym, atak na prawe skrzydło Kijowczyków. Zaskoczenie spowodowane tym niespodziewanym, nowym zagrożeniem, trwało tylko chwilę. Kijowscy pikinierzy i część piechoty liniowej na prawej flance błyskawicznie oderwała się od polskich piechurów, ponownie sformowała szyk i ruszyła w stronę nowego przeciwnika. Pomimo tego, że Polacy w tym momencie zdołali zdobyć przewagę liczebną, książę Aleksy wciąż liczył, że karnością i wyszkoleniem wojska zdoła zwyciężyć tą bitwę. Podczas gdy w centrum na ruskiej lewej flance wciąż trwała zażarta walka wręcz, to na prawej flance Polacy odprzodkowali artylerię i rozpoczęli ostrzał wroga. By go zripostować, Kijowczycy musieli część ognia przenieść na nowego wroga. Tymczasem, gdy formacje piesze zbliżyły się na około 100 m., otworzyły do siebie ogień. Również i tu, pomimo miażdżącej przewagi liczebnej Polaków, to Rusini byli o wiele bardziej skuteczni, więc polski dowódca również i w tym wypadku nakazał przejście do walki w zwarciu. Sytuacja potoczyła się podobnie, jak w przypadku armii generała Walewskiego. Tymczasem polska jazda zaszarżowała na kawalerię kijowską na jej prawym skrzydle, wciąż potykającą się z polskimi jeźdźcami Walewskiego. Ponownie powstał pat. Żadna ze stron nie mogła zdobyć wyraźnej przewagi - Polacy ponosili większe straty, lecz byli liczniejsi, a ponadto wojska kijowskie były maksymalnie rozciągnięte. Ta sytuacja utrzymała się przez kolejną godzinę. Wtedy to od południa i od zachodu na pole bitwy zaczęły wkraczać kolejne polskie armie pod komendą generałów: Brzostowskiego i Mielżyńskiego. Ten pierwszy, na czele armii czeskiej, pomaszerował, by wzmocnić znacznie już nadwątlone siły generała Walewskiego, zaś drugi wraz z całą armią zaczął oskrzydlać lewą flankę Kijowczyków. Polska przewaga liczebna stała się teraz miażdżąca, co w połączeniu z absolutnym brakiem defensywnej pozycji skłoniło księcia Aleksego do wydania rozkazu odwrotu. Części regimentów jednak nakazał powstrzymywanie wroga tak długo, jak to możliwe, by umożliwić reszcie armii bezpieczne wycofanie się. Po kilku minutach przystąpiono do wykonywania rozkazu. Ruskie oddziały oderwały się od linii polskich i sformowały nowy szyk. Większość regimentów jednak zaczęła w porządku się wycofywać, jedynie kilka regimentów pieszych, jeden konny i jeden artyleryjski pozostały na polu walki. Za wycofującymi się Kijowczykami Polacy usiłowali wysłać pogoń, lecz za każdym razem polskie odziały jazdy były odpierane ogniem z karabinów. Tymczasem zaś oddział odwodowy został przez Polaków okrążony i po kilkudziesięciominutowej walce - wycięty w pień, choć zdołał również zadać Polakom pewne straty. Straty Skutki W wyniku bitwy pierwsza próba ofensywy ruskiej w trakcie tej wojny została odparta. Zapewniło to Polakom kilka dodatkowych miesięcy na przegrupowanie i zebranie pełni sił, lecz jednocześnie bitwa ta ujawniła słabość i zacofanie polskiej armii pod względem technologicznym. Tymczasem wojska polskie, pomimo bohaterstwa kijowskiego oddziału odwodowego ruszyli w pościg i rozbili ruskich maruderów pod Lwowem. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski